ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
2×2 (TV channel)
2x2 (Russian: Дважды два, English: "Twice Two") is a Russian television channel. Founded in 1989, it was the first commercial TV station in the Soviet Union (USSR). The station shut down in 1994, and it re-opened in 2003. Since then, the channel predominantly broadcasts foreign animated TV series, including anime and Adult Swim shows. History Trial period (July — November 1989) 2x2 was established by order of the USSR radio and television department as a structural unit in the General Directorate of Programs (GDP). Initially, under Presidence and direction of Pier Luigi Stefani, Managing Director of Videomusic and executive vice-President of Superchannel (London-Europe), there were four people involved in the channel's establishment: Sergey Alexeev (Director), Olga Smirnova, Oleg Schoor (Director) and Olga Lukasik (Administrator). In August 1989, Sergey Lavrov also joined the team as an administrator. The channel broadcast its first pilot in July 1989, under the name "Commercial Channel". Broadcasting was conducted during the daytime due to the fact that the state "Moscow"was broadcast in the evening on the same frequency. Length esters, called "Commercial Television Channel," were not fixed. Music videos that were broadcast included, "All She Wants Is" by Duran Duran, "Always on My Mind," by the group Pet Shop Boys, "Pendant que les champs brûlent," by the group Niagara, "Everywhere," by Fleetwood Mac, "Around My Heart," by singer Sandra, "The Soldier," by Thomas Anders, "Mon mec à moi," by Patricia Kaas, as well as fragments of the concert "Space in Moscow." At this time, the channel's staff was limited to a small room "No. 115" behind a bar. to ask three (Olympic television and radio) and two hardware and essential installation, APB 8, and AWSM 6-1. Years 1989-1997 The name "2x2" was invented by the channel's team around the end of July 1989. At the same time, Pier Luigi Stefani created the channel's characteristic style and the original version of the logo, which still exists today with minor modifications. Since November 1, 1989, 2x2 started broadcasting under its own name on the channel "Moscow" DH, then known as "MTK". From 18:00 to 23:00, 2x2 was broadcast by the television channel "ITC". The first time 2x2 was live on television, it broadcast half-an-hour of ad units, foreign music videos, and cartoons. The "Soviet Screen" was later broadcast and repeated multiple times, alongside the television series "Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future" and "I Spy." An advertising clip of the company "Video of Interneshnl" was also very frequently broadcast. A patriotic collection of clips including a clip of Oleg Bloodless' "And knock" (the main character of this collection was Igor talc) was also broadcast. Clips of the theatre song "Alla Pugacheva" by the company "Video of Interneshnl," clips of "Accountant" by the group "The Combination," clips of Alena Apinoj's "Street of love" and "Xenia", and a transmission of "Billboard" DJ Ale-Alena was also aired. 2x2 also aired videos of Russian artists like Bogdan Titomir and Oleg Gazmanov. 2x2 has been broadcasting Sergei Selenourea's "Batalla!"since its inception. During this period, "2x2" was the only Russian TV channel showing music videos, which greatly distinguished it from the other few available Soviet channels. The channel therefore enjoyed tremendous popularity among Soviet students who waited excitedly for the 20-minute broadcast of music videos and ad units, which could also last up to 40 minutes without a break sometimes. According to a survey of 586 high school students of Moscow schools conducted in late 1991, the channel was immensely popular: it was favored by 34.2% of the respondents. Since August 1990 approximately, the station began to broadcast programs from the British television channel, "Super Channel." One of these programs was "A Blue Night." 2x2's comprehensive media collection had become impressive — the collection entailed multiple one-or two-hour compilations of video clips, thematic programs in the domain of music, fashion, sports, and movies. The channel then began to broadcast some educational programs, including those shown on the Discovery Channel like "After 2000". From 1 July 1992, the channel broadcast a host of Latin American series. These included: "Nobody but you", "Señorita", "The Forbidden Woman", "Revenge", "The Ugly Duckling", "Guadeloupe", "Sweet enemy", "Widow Blanco", "La Usurpadora", "Stolen Love", "I can't live without you", "Once we grow wings", and many others. Beginning around 1992, 2x2 began to broadcast heavy rock music like "Green Corridor," produced by Studio "BIZ Enterprises" businessman Boris Zosimova. From this point onwards, 2x2 was largely governed by Zosimova, who steered the channel to sign a contract with the owners of "MTV Europe" in 1993.One of the broadcast programs was a concert performed by ABBA in January, 1994. Clips from MTV Europe aired throughout the day between other programs. MTV, including the VJ units, aired quite often even without translation. Among some of the broadcast programs was the show "Beavis and Butthead".Soon, the place MTV clips began to take paid videos Russian artists such as Vlad Stashevsky and Eugene Kemerovo. By the summer of 1994 remains a daily one-hour compilation of clips from MTV live (out in the afternoon), which soon also disappeared. Music videos, but not show where MTV rarely aired in the future, still in between series. Despite the fact that some of the ideas Zosimova (MTV) was not justified, he further took part in the broadcast, creating a TV-producer of "BIZ-TV", in which came a number of music programs and formed almost all of the musical component of the channel. Also in the framework of this project aired out the transfer of "Forgotten names" devoted to the Soviet stage, later moved to channel "TV-6", where he aired in the program "Disc channel" as the "Whirling wheels". The leading program was Cyril Nemolyaev. In 1993, 2x2 first appeared on satellite television, which resulted in broadcasting some regional partners. Before this, the satellite TV channel broadcast only in the Moscow area via its own transmitters in Tver and Ryazan, with the delivery of the signal in real-time with terrestrial radio relay. In 1993-1994 on 2x2 also regularly showed commercials of the organization "Greenpeace", because of which Joanna Stingray and Boris Grebenschikov often made appearances on the channel. In 1993, 2x2 began broadcasting the news. In 1994, the main character of the compilation of clips was Philip. During days of mourning, the song "My Country" (which was included in the album Kirkorov "I not Raphael") was aired. From 1992 to 1994 inclusive, the channel broadcast BBC news, ITN and Worldnet throughout the day. One of the morning editions was always broadcast without translation. In 13 February 1994, after which it was replaced by the channel Russian television M1 and Domashny In 1994, the channel had problems with the Australian television series "Chances", which is of the usual melodrama gradually moved to more explicit erotic genre. In 1994-1995, the channel reached its peak of popularity because of the diverse terrestrial broadcasting, but also because of programs such as "Dendy — the New reality" and animated series such as "teenage mutant ninja Turtles". Later, in 1996, for the first time in Russia began the show the animated series in the genre of anime "sailor moon" as well as telenovelas of Mexican origin like "Nobody but you" and "My second mother" and TV series "Thunder in Paradise", "Highlander", "Sledgehammer" and "Lassie". 9 June 1997, the channel has lost its place on the "third button" new TV channels "TV Center" and "Muscovy" moved to the UHF band, in the 51st UHF channel, where from 7:00 to 11:00 and from 19:00 until late night broadcast "Muz-TV". On 51-m the channel "2x2" broadcast from 11 to 19 hours, with very low quality content and a predominance of "home shopping". On 14 August 1997, the channel has stopped broadcasting on Moscow and the region on the 51st channel and called "AST 2x2" (hereinafter repeatedly changing the concept, owners, and its name — "AST", "Prometheus-AST", "ASTV", "Asteks-TV") started to use only regional broadcasting via satellite and microwave transmission, until the complete absorption of the TV channel "Rambler". 2002—2011 27 February 2002 won a competition at the 43rd UHF channel with the concept of "shop on a sofa". 1 September 2003, the channel has returned to the air, according to plans, the channel was launched on 11 November 2002 but because of problems the launch was postponed for a year. According to the results of technical tests for electromagnetic compatibility 43rd UHF channel in Moscow proved to be unsuitable for permanent broadcasting it, the TV channel instead of the 43rd was selected 60th UHF channel, where the "2×2" and broadcast until 31 December 2015, after which it was replaced by the channel ТNТ4. From the first days of broadcasting the "revival" of "2×2" most of the airtime of TV channel transmission was a popular TV channel about fashion "Fashion TV" and clips of domestic artists production Studio "a Difficult Childhood". The name of the program bore the name of a popular song by Vladimir Markin - Purple haze. In the autumn of 2003 the channel "2x2" has become almost women's — 8 out of 20 hours of airtime was given to the programme of the French channel Fashion TV. The rest of the time there was music of different styles and trends. In the summer of 2004 a contract was signed with the Style TV channel on long-term cooperation. In the same year on the frequency of the channel is relayed by network utility partner — TV channel "Style TV" logo "2x2" (interrupting broadcasting of teleshopping). By 2005-2006, it is a critical time for teleshopping almost entirely superseded the transmission of mesh broadcast channel (logo and pictures). Mostly in the grid, attended the presentation of products from TV shop "TV Club". Broadcast TV has been broken into subject categories ranging from kitchen goods to fitness equipment. In the night from Friday to Saturday on channel was broadcast feature films and TV series. Also in the broadcasting network aired music videos. Despite this popularity, in early 2007 the company "TV Club" has decided to launch its channel on the basis of 2x2. The first channel I saw only the residents of Moscow and Moscow region thanks to the cable networks of AKADO, and soon the channel became available throughout Russia. In 2006, the holding company Prof-Media bought the TV station. "2x2". 3 October 2006 holding "Prof-Media" introduced a new concept of broadcasting of the TV channel "2x2". Updated "2×2" was launched 1 April 2007 on the technical basis of the abolished of the TV Rambler Teleset. We show movies are translated or dubbed in Russian language. Some of them have already appeared on other Russian channels, for example, "the Simpsons", "Futurama" and "family Guy" (REN TV). At the end of March 2007 the channel broadcast fragments of cartoons, then showed the time of airing, as well as promos with the slogan "Turn off brain, turn on 2x2!". Underneath was the caption: "Demo channel". On 30 November 2010 it was announced that from February 5, 2011 the channel would begin a demonstration program WWE RAW. Their obtaining a two-year contract was announced on wwe.com. WWE also spoke positively about the return of WWE demonstration programs on Russian television. 2012—2015 On the 5th of September in 2012 it was announced that from September 14, 2x2 would be planning to implement changes to the existing satellite distribution network. This news was delivered via the newsletter for cable operators. Start broadcasting of the program with a shift of "2 MSK"; program shift "+4 MSK", will have a time shift of "+5 MSK". 2016—2018 From 1 January 2016, the channel switched to broadcasting only in cable and satellite networks, losing their air frequencies channel "ТНТ4" (before rebranding — "TNT-Comedy"), the broadcast of which consists of archival content "TNT". The possibility of selling advertising channel retains broadcast frequency in Birobidzhan. In 2016, 2x2 created an animation show Suspicious Owl about adventures of animals working in politsiya. 2018 On 14 June 2018, 2×2 ceased operations and the 2×2 Productions have been closed down. Controversies and criticism As the country's largest adult-oriented animation channel, 2×2 is prone to protest among various conservative and religious groups, and occasionally with authorities. Since 'animation' as a genre was traditionally viewed as exclusively children's media in Russia, 2×2 struggles with continually highlighting that its programs are not recommended for children. In February 2008, the Russian Media Culture Protection Department (Rossvyazokhrankultura), a regulatory body for TV in Russia, issued warnings about Happy Tree Friends and The Adventures of Big Jeff, claiming that the shows promote "violence and brutality." This "violence and brutality" was claimed to harm the psychic health, moral development and social morality of children, all of this being a violation of license agreement. The department warned 2×2, which broadcasts the shows, to remove them in order to avoid legal issues. The owners of 2×2 voiced their disagreement, but reluctantly fulfilled the request. Later that year, activists of the Russian Pentecostalist Church criticized 2×2 for airing South Park and The Simpsons. Their appeal to close 2×2 was rejected by the Russian media officials. On September 24, 2008 the channel's license was extended for an additional 5 years. In July 2009, 2×2 cut a scene from the episode "Free Willzyx" of South Park, because it depicted Vladimir Putin as "a greedy and desperate leader," prompting "criticism and furious discussion on Russia blogs". Shows and films airing on 2×2 Animated series *''12 oz. Mouse'' *''6teen'' *''Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show!'' *''Adult Information'' *''Adventure Time'' *''The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy'' *''The Adventures of Julie and Yumi'' *''Action Man'' *''Aeon Flux'' *''Allen Gregory'' *''Aikatsu!'' *''Amazing Nurse Nanako'' *''American Dad!'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Angelic Layer'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Aquarion'' *''Archer'' *''Armitage III'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''The Amazing World Of Gumball'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Baby Jake'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *''The Backyardigans Adventure Maker'' *''Backyard Wizard of Oz'' *''Baki the Grappler'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Baldr Force EXE Resolution'' *''Basilisk'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beavis and Butt-head'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes'' *''Berserk'' *''Betsy and Steve'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Black Blood Brothers'' *''Black Butler'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Black Penguin'' *''Blassreiter'' *''Blazing Teens'' *''Bleach'' *''Blood+'' *''Bob and Margaret'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''Bolts and Blip'' *''The Boondocks'' *''The Brak Show'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Brickleberry'' *''Bro'Town'' *''Bromwell High'' *''Burn-Up Scramble'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' *''Captain Star'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' *''Cave Party'' *''Caveman Catastrophe: The Series'' *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' *''Chowder'' *''Chrono Crusade'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Clarence'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Clone High'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Comedy World'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Cops & Robots: The Series'' *''Cosmic Cowboys'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crapston Villas'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Creature Comforts'' *''The Critic'' *''Cyboars'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' *''Daria'' *''Dark Knights'' *''The Dating Guy'' *''Death Note'' *''Dennis the Menace and Gnasher'' *''Desert Punk'' *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Diebuster'' *''Dilbert'' *''Downtown'' *''Dumb Bunnies'' *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Drawn Together'' *''The Drinky Crow Show'' *''Doggy Doctors'' *''Drosselmeyer'' *''Duckman'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries'' *''El-Hazard: The Wanderers'' *''Elfen Lied'' *''Ergo Proxy'' *''Exchange Student Zero'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' *''Fanta Babies: On the Case'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Four: The Animated Series'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Farmkids'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''Fatherhood'' *''Feli & Raffina: The Series'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Freak Show'' *''Fred's Head'' *''Free Birds'' *''Frisky Dingo'' *''Fugget About It'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' *''Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' *''Futurama'' *''Galactik Football'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Gary the Rat'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet'' *''Ghost Hound'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Gilgamesh'' *''Glenn Martin, DDS'' *''Good Vibes'' *''The Goode Family'' *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' *''Grenadier'' *''Grendizer'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Gun x Sword'' *''Gungrave'' *''Gunslinger Girl'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Haibane Renmei'' *''The Hakkenden'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' (TV series only) *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''The Head'' *''Hellsing'' *''Hey Joel'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''High School Girls'' *''Home Movies'' *''House of Rock'' *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Ice Age: The Series'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown: The Series'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs: The Series'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Series'' *''Ikki Tousen'' *''Immigrants'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Iria: Zeiram the Animation'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Jet Groove'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jinki: Extend'' *''Joe 90'' *''The Joe and Freddi Show'' *''John Callahan's Quads!'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnny Test'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kaput and Zösky'' *''Karas'' *''Karate Kommandos'' *''King Arthur's Disasters'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kishin Corps'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Knights-A-Lot: It's a Wonderful World'' *''The Lab Scientists'' *''Last Exile'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series'' *''The Life & Times of Tim'' *''Life's a Zoo'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''The Loud House'' *''Lost Universe'' *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' *''Macross Plus'' *''MAD'' *''The Magic Crown'' *''Mankatsu'' *''Marvel Knights'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Mary Shelley's Frankenhole'' *''The Mask'' *''Match on Mt. Olympius'' *''The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Metalocalypse'' *''Minoriteam'' *''Mission Hill'' *''Mnemosyne'' *''Modern Toss'' *''Mongo Wrestling Alliance'' *''Monkey Dust'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Monsuno'' *''Moral Orel'' *''Mr. Bean'' *''My Dating's Stepbrother'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Napoleon Dynamite'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''The New Adventures of Batman'' *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' *''The New Adventures of Superman'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''New Fist of the North Star'' *''Ninja Scroll: The Series'' *''The Oblongs'' *''Odd Job Jack'' *''O'Grady'' *''One Piece'' *''OOglies'' *''Out There'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' *''Pablo's Deadly Secret'' *''Pabloneto: Legendary Wasteland'' *''Paranoia Agent'' *''Parasite Dolls'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''Pijamas'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pond Life'' *''Popetown'' *''PriPara'' *''Project Blue Earth SOS'' *''Pretty Rhythm'' *''Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''The Puyo Puyo Tetris Show'' *''Raffina and Rulue Adventures'' *''Ragnarok the Animation'' *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' *''Read or Die'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Regular Show'' *''Ren & Stimpy'' *''Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' *''Rex the Runt'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Ricky Gervais Show'' *''Ricky Sprocket Showbiz Boy'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''Roboroach'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Robotech'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''The Royal Journey: The Series'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''RWBY'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''The Scaredy Girls'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saladin: The Animated Series'' *''Samurai 7'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Save the Day'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Sealab 2021'' *''The Secret Show'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Sheriff Kimberly's Wild West'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Silver Surfer'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sinbad Sails Alone'' *''Sit Down, Shut Up'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Skyland'' *''Slacker Cats'' *''Soul Music'' *''South Park'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Spaceballs'' *''Spawn'' *''Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Speed Grapher'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spice and Wolf'' *''Spicy City'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Spider-Woman'' *''Spliced'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Squidbillies'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Steven Universe'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Stressed Eric'' *''Stripperella'' *''Stroker and Hoop'' *''Superbabies'' *''Super Sports Smash'' *''Superjail!'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) *''Tenkai Knights'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''ThunderCats'' (1987) *''ThunderCats'' (2011) *''The Tick'' *''Titan Maximum'' *''Tokyo Majin'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Tom and Jerry's Detective Mouse World'' *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' *''Total Drama World Tour'' *''Trigun'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''Tripping the Rift'' *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' *''Twister: The Animated Series'' *''Tyrone's News'' *''Upton Abbey'' *''Ugly Americans'' *''Undergrads'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Unsupervised'' *''Vandread'' *''The Venture Bros.'' *''VH1 ILL-ustrated'' *''Voltron'' *''Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention'' *''Watch My Chops'' *''What It's Like Being Alone'' *''Where's Jerry'' *''Winx Club'' *''Witchblade'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''Worms'' *''The Wrong Coast'' *''Wyrd Sisters'' *''X-DuckX'' *''X-Men'' *''Xcalibur'' *''Young Justice'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Zombie Hotel'' Original productions *''Atomic Forest'' *''Cliptomaniacs'' (live-action) *''Enter Ice Cream'' *''Game Cops'' (live-action) *''Hobosti 2X2'' (live-action) *''Immortal Movie'' (live-action) *''Kit Stupid Show'' *''Pykhchevo'' *''Reutov TV'' (live-action) *''Reutov TV Discovers Russia'' (live-action) *''School 13: Game Vault'' *''SuperOleg'' (live-action) *''Valera'' Short series This is a list of short animated series, which aired or airs on 2x2. *''The Adventures of Big Jeff'' *''Angry Kid'' *''Bernard'' *''Bricks 'N Brats'' *''Bugged'' *''Friday Wear'' (fr)'' *Happy Tree Friends'' (shorts only) *''The Imp'' *''Lascars'' *''Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''Minuscule'' *''Mr. Freeman'' *''Muzzy Comes Back'' *''Muzzy in Gondoland'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Pib and Pog'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''Pucca'' *''Robin'' *''Shaman's Quest'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Panic: The Scaredy Series'' *''Tom And Jerry'' *''Wallace and Gromit'' The channel also broadcasts various animated shorts by the studios Soyuzmultfilm and Pilot. Animated movies This is a list of animated movies which have aired on 2x2. *''5 Centimeters Per Second'' *''Aachi & Ssipak'' *''Afro Samurai'' *''American Pop'' *''Appleseed'' *''Appleseed Ex Machina'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' *''The Ark'' *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' *''Beavis and Butt-head Do America'' *''Blade of the Phantom Master'' *''Bluebeard's Last Wife'' *''Brave Story'' *''Cartoonverse Multiverse Compilation'' *''Clinic'' *''The Cunning Little Vixen'' *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' *''Darkside Blues'' *''Dead Leaves'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Disaster!'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Elysium'' *''Feli & Raffina'' *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' *''The Five Star Stories'' *''Gedo Senki'' *''Gen 13'' *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' *''Halo Legends'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Howl's Moving Castle'' *''I Married a Strange Person!'' *''Idiots And Angels'' *''Journey to Saturn'' *''[[Kite (film series)|Kite']]'' *''Korgoth of Barbaria'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord'' *''Lil' Pimp'' *''Mercano the Martian'' *''Mezzo Forte'' *''Mutant Aliens'' *''My Beautiful Girl, Mari'' *''My Neighbor Totoro'' *''Neo Tokyo'' *''New Fist of the North Star'' *''Nyockér!'' *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin'' *''Paprika'' *''Pirate Treasure'' *''Porco Rosso'' *''Princess Mononoke'' *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars'' *''The Simpsons Movie'' *''Spirited Away'' *''Steamboy'' *''Superman: Doomsday'' *''Tekkonkinkreet'' *''Tokyo Godfathers'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' *''Wonderful Days'' Live-action series *''1000 Ways To Die'' *''ABVGDeyka'' *''Anatomy of a Sports Crash'' *''Arrested Development'' *''Balls of Steel'' *''Banshee'' *''Blackboy'' *''Belly Of The Beast'' *''Better Off Ted'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''Boomtown'' *''The Bronx Bunny Show'' *''Californication'' *''Cardinal Burns'' *''Childrens Hospital'' *''Come Fly With Me'' *''Crusty's Dirt Demons'' *''Cuckoo'' *''Deadliest Warrior'' *''Dirty Sanchez'' *''Doomsday: The Series'' *''The Dudesons'' *''Eagleheart'' *''Fargo'' *''Fat Guy Stuck in Internet'' *''Fat Pizza'' *''Final Fu'' *''Flight of the Conchords'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Friday Night Dinner'' *''Friends'' *''Funny or Die Presents'' *''Fur TV'' *''Future Shorts'' *''Future Weapons'' *''Gemini Division'' *''Gigi's Garden'' *''Girl Racers'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Greg the Bunny'' *''House of Lies'' *''How Not to Live Your Life'' *''How to Be a Gentleman'' *''Hulk Hogan's Micro Championship Wrestling'' *''Human Giant'' *''Human Target'' *''The Inbetweeners'' *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' *''Jackass'' *''Kenny vs. Spenny'' *''Lassie'' *''Little Britain USA'' *''Look Around You'' *''The Loop'' *''Lucky Louie'' *''MANswers'' *''Megadrive'' *''The Mighty Boosh'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Minimovie'' *''Misfits'' *''Mongrels'' *''Mr. D'' *''Mr. Tofu'' *''My Name Is Earl'' *''Next Stop For Charlie'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Nitro Circus'' *''NTSF:SD:SUV::'' *''Off The Hook'' *''The Office'' (US) *''Party Down'' *''Peep Show'' *''Pretty Charm'' *''The Peter Serafinowicz Show'' *''Plus One'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Psychoville'' *''Reno 911!'' *''Reutov TV'' *''Saul of the Mole Men'' *''Scrubs'' *''SML'' *''Spike Jonze'' *''Stupid Suspects'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' *''Tenacious D'' *''Testees'' *''That's Tough'' *''This is Jinsy'' *''Threesome'' *''Time Warp'' *''Todd and the Book of Pure Evil'' *''Trigger Happy TV'' *''TV Funhouse'' *''The Ultimate Fighter'' *''Video Zonkers'' *''Viva La Bam'' *''We Are Klang'' *''Weaponology'' *''Wedding Band'' *''Whacked Out Sports'' *''The Whitest Kids U' Know'' *''Wilfred'' (US) *''World Palooza'' *''World Shut Your Mouth'' *''World's Craziest Fools'' *''The Wrong Door'' *''WWE Raw'' *''WWE Smackdown'' Live-action movies This is a list of live-action movies which have aired on 2x2. *''The 36th Chamber of Shaolin'' *''71: Into the Fire'' *''American Ninja 3: Blood Hunt'' *''Armed and Dangerous'' *''Avenging Force'' *''Band of the Hand'' *''Braddock: Missing in Action III'' *''Code of Silence'' *''Combat Sheep'' *''Dark Angel:I Come In Peace'' *''A Day Without a Mexican'' *''The Delta Force'' *''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection'' *''Disciples of the 36th Chamber'' *''Easy Money'' *''Exit Through the Gift Shop'' *''Flight of the Intruder'' *''Four Rooms'' *''Gangster's Paradise: Jerusalema'' *''God Bless America'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Hell Squad'' *''Lou Ferrigno's Hercules'' *''Hero and the Terror'' *''The Heroic Trio'' *''Invasion U.S.A.'' *''It Might Get Loud'' *''It's All Gone Pete Tong'' *''Legendary Weapons of China'' *''Lemon Popsicle'' *''Loose Cannons'' *''Mad Monkey Kung Fu'' *''The Man from Nowhere'' *''Marco Polo'' *''Martial Arts of Shaolin'' *''Masters of the Universe'' *''Men at Work'' *''Missing in Action'' *''Missing in Action 2: The Beginning'' *''Napoleon Dynamite'' *''No Way Out'' *''Oldboy'' *''Phoo Action'' *''Platoon'' *''Platoon Leader'' *''Raising Victor Vargas'' *''Return to the 36th Chamber'' *''River of Death'' *''Ronin'' *''Shaolin Intruders'' *''Ski Patrol'' *''Snake in the Eagle's Shadow'' *''Sukiyaki Western Django'' *''Super'' *''Sympathy for Lady Vengeance'' *''Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance'' *''The Treasure Hunters'' *''Throne of the Nightmares'' *''The Warriors'' SuperMorning SuperMorning (formerly known as HypnoMorning) is a block with animation and high-tech music videos and excerpts from the show World Palooza with news in the running line. '''List of the music videos in Super Morning: * Add N to (X) — "Take Me To Your Leader", "The Poker Roll" * Air — "Don’t Be Light", "Kelly, Watch The Stars!", "Mer Du Japon", "Playground Love", "Radio #1", "Sexy Boy" * Animals on Wheels — "Never In and Never Out" * Aphex Twin — "On", "Ventolin" * Audio Bullys feat. Nancy Sinatra — "Shot You Down" * Badly Drawn Boy — "Silent Sigh" (2002) * Beastie Boys — "Body Movin", "Don’t Play No Game That I Can’t Win" (feat. Santigold), "Intergalactic", "Sabotage", "Triple Trouble" * Bentley Rhythm Ace — "Theme from Gutbuster" * Black Strobe — "Me And Madonna" * Blur — "Coffee+TV" * Bonobo — "Pick Up" * Cassius — "Cassius 1999", "Feeling For You", "Sound Of Violence" * Cee Lo Green — "Forget You" * The Chemical Brothers — "Believe", "Block Rockin Beats", "Do It Again", "Get Yourself High" (feat. K-os), "Hey Boy Hey Girl", "Let Forever Be", "Midnight Madness", "Setting Sun", "Star Guitar", "Swoon", "The Salmon Dance" * Chiddy Bang — "Opposite Of Adults" * Chromeo — "Don’t Turn The Lights On" * Colder — "Crazy Love" * July 2012 — "Drop", "Point Of View Point" * Crookers — "Remedy" * Cults — "Go Outside" * Cypress Hill — "Child On The West", "Rise Up" * Daft Punk — "Aerodynamic", "Burnin", "Derezzed", "Digital Love", "Fresh", "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger / Around The World (Live)", "One More Time", "Prime Time Of Your Life", "Revolution 909", "Robot Rock", "Something About Us", "Technologic" * Deadmau5 — "Ghosts 'n' Stuff" (2008) * Death in Vegas — "Aisha" * Digitalism — "Zdarlight", "Zoardline" * Dizzee Rascal — "Dirtee Disco" * DJ Format — "We Know Something You Don’t Know" * DJ Fresh — "Gold Dust" * Editors — "Eat Raw Meat" * Erykah Badu — "Window Seat" * Étienne de Crécy — "Am I Wrong?", "Scratched" * Flux Pavilion — "Bass Cannon" * Four Tet — "As Serious As Your Life" * Future Sound Of London — "My Kingdom", "We Have Explosive" * Gabin — "Doo Uap, Doo Uap, Doo Uap" (2003) * Gallows — "Misery" * Gnarls Barkley — "Who’s Gonna Save My Soul" * Goldfrapp — "Strict Machine" * Gorillaz — "19-2000" (Soulchild version), "Clint Eastwood", "Dare", "Dirty Harry", "Doncamatic", "El Manana", "Feel Good Inc", "Punk", "Re-Hash", "Rock The House", "Stylo", "The Rock It", "Tomorrow Comes Today" * Groove Armada — "Paper Romance" * Harbalising Seaming — "Something Wicked" * Hexstatic — "Auto", "Ninja Tune" * Hot Chip — "I Feel Better" * Howie B — "Maniac Melody" * I-Monster — "Daydream In Blue" * Jaga Jazzist — "Animal Chin", "Day" * Justice — "Dance", "DVNO", "We Are Your Friends" * Kid Koala — "Fender Bender" * Korn — "Evolution", "Haze", "Hold On" * Kraftwerk — "Aero Dynamik", "Tour De France 2003" * Laika — "Alfabet Soup", "Uneasy" (2000) * Layo & Bushwaka — "Love Story" * LCD Soundsystem — "Daft Punk Is Playing At My House", "Tribulation" * Lemon Jelly — "Spacewalk" * Les Rythmes Digitales — "Jacques Your Body", "What’s That Sound?" * LFO — "Freak" * Lily Allen — "Alfie", "F**k You" * Martin Preiser — "Rhapsody" * Masser Chups — "Go, Satan, Go" * Massive Attack — "Butterfly Effect", "Special Cases", "Teardrops" * Metallica – "Enter Sandman" * Moby — "Beautiful", "Bodyrock", "Disco Lies", "I Love To Move In Here", "In This World", "National Blues", "One Time We Lived", "Ooh Yeah", "Pale Horses", "Sleeping Away", "Sunday", "Why Does My Heart Beat So Bad" * Moscow Grooves Institute — "Voyage" *Motor — "Black Powder" * Mousse T. vs. The Dandy Warhlos — "Horny As A Dandy" * Mr. Scruff — "Get A More One", "Sweetsmoke" * Mylène Farmer — "Peut Etre Toi" * N.E.R.D — "Lap Dance" * OK Go — "Do What You Want", "This Too Shall Pass" * Panasonic — "Urania" * Pearl Jam — "Do The Evolution" * A Perfect Circle — "Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums", "The Outsider" * Peter, Bjorn And John — "Young Folks" (2006) * Placebo — "English Summer Rain" * Praygroup — "Number One" * Propellerheads — "Crash!" * Quannum — "I Change My Mind" * Radiohead — "Just", "Paranoid Android", "The Pyramid Song", "There There" * Rage Against the Machine – "Bulls on Parade" * Richard X and Kelis — "Finest Dreams" * Riva Star feat. Noze — "I Was Drunk" (2010) * RJD2 — "The Horror" * Röyksopp — "49 Percent", "Beautiful Day Without You", "Eple", "Happy Up Here", "Only This Moment", "Poor Leno", "Sparks" * Saint Germain — "So Flute" * Schneider TM — "Frogtoise" * The Smashing Pumpkins — "Tonight, Tonight" * Something Wicked This Way Comes — "The Herbaliser" * Sonny J — "Hands-Free" * Squarepusher — "Come On My Selector" * Stardust — "Music Sounds Better With You" * Stylophonic — "Soul Reply" * Swedish House Mafia — "Take One" * Swedish House Mafia feat. Pharrell — "One (Your Name)" * Télépopmusik — "Breathe" * Telex — "On The Road Again" * July 2012 — "1, 2, 3, 4" * Unkle — "Eye 4 An Eye", "Rabbit In Your Headlights" * Wagon Christ — "Receiver" * Wamdue Project — "King Of My Castle" * The White Stripes — "Fell In Love With A Girl" * Zero 7 — "Destiny" References Category:Russian television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:1989 establishments Category:2003 establishments Category:1994 disestablishments Category:2007 disestablishments Category:1997 disestablishments